Hnuger Games Hungry For Victry
by ballistic dolphin
Summary: So this story is like Bokk 4 of Huger Games series so it hapens after Mockinjay so wolrd is a peace right now but theres EVIL STUFF goin on so perpare 4 exitment


Hunger Games: Hungry for Victroy

Kantiss was at her house making cookies. Her husband Peta came over & siad "Hey baby Im glad we do'nt hav 2 fight Hunger Games anymroe"

Then all of a sudden TV turned on and voice said "Gretings ppl of Panem. I am Presdent Rain (Presidnt Snow's cousin), and becuse of coop de-tat I am yur new leader. Starating today there be new Hunger Gmes."

"NEW HUGNER GAMES OH NO" Katniss said and started crying.

"Don't worry Katniss we wil kill the enemys and win games" Peta reasured.

"So heres the people who will be in Hunger Games." President Rain begun listing people. Then when he got 2 district twelv he pau5ed for dramatic efect. "Teh ppl from district 12 will be...Knatiis Evdeen and Peta Melark because they kep winning abd I want them 2 die."

"Well loks like we better get goin" said Peta and they took airplan to capitol.

When they arrived they getting ready 2 being they got ready for games. Then were transported to arena. When the coundown stoped most people ran to corncopia but they were smart so hide in woods.

"Man Im scarred" nervously Peta said shaking. Then he herd a bunch off canon shots which mens people were dead. There were nine shoots so fiften people were left avlive (24-9=15 in case u arent great math). Then Pheonix Wright and Master Cheef came through teh forest

"Hey were from district 9 so can we teamup w/yuo guys" sad Phoonix.

"Yes pleas" said Peta

The four companoins were travelin when suddelny all started getting hungry. "We should look to eat for food." said Catniss

"I cna see food right here, it's called HUMENS" Master Chef growled because was starving so resorted to cannibalsim and attacked everybody.

"NO MASTERCHEIF STOP" Phoenxi was dispointed because Master Chif was friend and violence is not the anser. So he tried to apprehed Master Cheif but he was strong and punched him into ground.

"Urgh I'm dying" said Poenix and he died. A canon shot rang out and every one was sad.

The three of them feasted on Phoenix corpse and didn't want to but the ends justfy the means and had to stay alive somehow but killing people is wrong and bad but had to do it anyway.

The next day, there were only 8 people left: Katniss, Peta, Master Chef, the career tribues, and Rainbow Dash (who is tribute from district 5). Kantiss said "OK, team we have to win these games so must try to kill career tributes." and they left camp to og to cornucoipa.

They were nearing mountin where corncopia was when Rainbow Dash appaered.

"I WILL WIN HUNGER GAMES BY KILLING ERROYNE" she screemed. Katniss treid to shoot her with arrow but tripped and fell and got hurt. Peta screamed and turned around at ran into a tree. Master Chiif saw friends getting hurt so he started crying. It seemed like everyone was at Rainbow Dash's mercy when suddenly...

"OBJECTOIN" shouted familar voice. Phoenix Wright jumped out of bushes and cut Rainbow head off and canon shot sounded.

"Phonix I thought you were eaten" said Master Chef.

"Oh that actully wasnt me that was Furio Tiger" he replied (AUTHOR'S NOET: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT PLY ACE ATORNEY FURIO TIGER IS GUY WHO LOOKS LKIE PHOENIX AND HES FROM DISTIRCT 3).

Katniss sad "OK only career tributes lefft lets bring peace 2 arena by kiling them."

They arrivde at cornucopa when all of suddn:

"NO CATNISS COMIN TO KILL US" said careers and they were really scared so comitted sucide by eating berries and tehy died.

"Well, looks like the battle we have winning battle." Peta was happy because they won.

"Noep sorry guys the can only be 1 winner of Hunge Games." Precident Rain's voice was booming dwn on arnea.

"We must do the trick." said Mastre Chief and they gotted berries to pretend to kill themselvf.

"AUGH STOP" Presdient was caght by supris "U CAN ALL WIN JUS DONT KILL YOUSELF." he said because if they suicided then there woud be no winners and that would be lame.

"Victroy is imminant" said Katniss as they left arena to get their trophes for wining.

"TOO LATE" President Rain was angry because had been outsmarted so he had all his guys attack Katniis, Peta, Phenix, and Master Chef and now they had to defeet him but how.


End file.
